utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Michiko Toshiro
Biography Michiko is seen as snobby, rude, and narcissistic. She is seen as a himedere, which leads to her actually being a princess. She is extremely rude on the outside, but will help others in need. Michiko is a perfectionist and won't eat/use anything unless its perfect (she likes her steak well done). Her favorite food is sea urchin, and she eats it regularly. Along with her narcissism, she craves affection and attention, often giving more to herself than others. Relationships Michiko is distributed by Kura Inc, an UTAU team (more like duo as of now) that makes UTAUloids with unique personalities. You can tell if someone is on the team if the have ___ + kura. Almost all her relationships are of UTAU being made/who were made within the team. Kura Inc Related: Saeko Serinne: Best friend + part of Kura Inc. Michiko bosses Saeko around, mostly with the fact that she knows that Saeko finds it hilarious due to their height difference. Other than that, they are extremely close friends and you almost never see one of them without the other. NEOkane: Friend + part of Kura Inc. She doesn't really like how easily NEOkane gets mad, but she still keeps her by her side. NEOkane often jokes with Michiko about Michiko being the "middle child" and that's why she wants so much attention towards her. SAKAROU: Friend + part of Kura Inc. They are grateful for each other, but sometimes they forget that the other exists. Michiko sometimes gets jealous from how much attention SAKAROU gets from Saeko sometimes. Seimei Taikou: Friend + part of Kura Inc. Michiko and Seimei tend to somewhat forget the other is there, much like Michiko's relationship with SAKAROU. She still enjoys being with Seimei, and honestly likes spending time with her. However, she doesn't appreciate the fact that it's impossible for her to scare Seimei as she can easily hear people's footsteps and distinguish who they are. Eimin Taikou: Friend + part of Kura Inc. Once again, they sometimes forget the other exists, but still respect each other. In fact, Michiko would completely forget he actually lives in the Kura Inc household until the pungent smell of cigarette smoke rises. She doesn't necessarily enjoy the fact that he and Saeko have gotten a bit too close lately... Outside Kura Inc: - WIP Appearance Michiko wears a deep purple floor-length dress with four sleeves attached, two falling off her shoulders. The deep purple is separated at the skirt, revealing a light baby pink underneath. The pink is ruffled, and so are the sides of the purple skirt. She has brown hair with side bangs, and four bows holding up her two ponytails; two near the ends, and two on the base. She has fairly pale skin and tealish eyes, but they can be portrayed as both blue and green. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female Voicer Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:VCV Voicebanks Category:Himedere Category:Princess